Bubble Guppies Stories: Let's Play Football!
by Al Pal Fanfic Writer
Summary: The Bubble Guppies want to play football-well, Nonny actually isn't up to it. Oona and Gil strive to encourage him to play with them.


Bubble Guppies Stories

Let's Play Football!

Chapter 1: The Conversation Page 1

Chapter 2: The Play Page 4

Chapter 3: Back at Nonny's House… Page 9

Chapter 4: I Didn't Want to Play Page 10

Chapter 5: Game Day Page 13

Molly and Gil: Hello, everyone. We'd like to tell you a story about the Bubble Guppies. It's about football. The main characters are: Gil, Oona and Nonny. They have an adventure they'll never forget, from watching plays, to tackling football players. It's time for Bubble Guppies.

Chapter 1: The Conversation

All Guppies: Good morning, Mr. Grouper (the teacher)!

Mr. Grouper: Well, good morning, everyone! Um, I have an announcement!

All Guppies: Whoa, really? What is it? How come? Why? What happened?

Mr. Grouper: I'm going to let you choose what today's activity's going to be.

Narrator: All the Guppies were speechless.

Gil: Oh, I have an idea!

Narrator: Gil is almost always the first one to have a suggestion in a conversation.

Gil: We can play football!

Narrator: Goby, Deema, Oona and Molly were the other Guppies that were fine with that decision. But, Nonny, the shyest Guppy (maybe besides Oona) wasn't so sure he wanted to play football.

Oona: Nonny, why aren't you raising your hand?

Nonny: I don't want to get hurt in football.

Oona: Well, you don't have to get hurt in football if you play the kicker.

Narrator: Oona knows more about football than Gil, her cousin! BTW, Molly and Goby are twins, Deema and Nonny are brother and sister, and Oona and Gil are Cousins. (This may help later on in the story!)

Oona: The kicker has to stand way back-from all the other players-to kick the football. Once he does, the person that gets the ball on the other team tries to run it, and the kicking team has to try and tackle him.

Deema: What does tackle mean?

Nonny: Tackle means to push something/one over, or wrap your arms around something/one to the point where they fall over.

Deema: Oh.

Nonny: So, Oona (See? He says her name in THIS story!), does that mean I have to try and tackle him, too?

Oona: That's only if he gets that far. The kicking team has to try and tackle him as fast as they can.

Nonny: Oh. So I guess I'll raise my hand, too.

Narrator: Nonny raised his hand.

Oona: Good job, Nonny!

Narrator: Oona gave Nonny a hi-five to his raised hand.

Mr. Grouper: Okay, since everyguppy (Get it? Every-GUPPY?! Play on words with every-BODY) raised their hand, I'm gonna give everybody a permission slip to take home. That way, if they get their permission slip signed, everyguppy can play football!

All Guppies: Hooray! Yippee!

Deema: Um, what does tackle mean again?!

Nonny: (Sigh) Let me explain it again.

Chapter 2: The Play

Narrator: Every recess, two or three Guppies like to put on a play outside for the rest of the Guppies, and since Deema, Oona, Nonny and Gil have already had speaking parts, Molly and Goby were going to do the play.

Molly: So, what should we do a play about, Goby?

Goby: Well, since we're doing football tomorrow, let's do a play about it!

Molly: Great idea!

Narrator: Mr. Grouper helped Molly and Goby set the stage, and the play began.

Molly: This is the story of Team Bubble  
Guppies, and how they won the "Best-Ever Championship Football Game." It was the championship of the Nick Jr. Playoffs-

Deema: What does playoffs mean?!

Nonny: Playoffs are also called a tournament. A tournament is when teams play against each other, and the team that wins gets to play another team that won their game, and the two teams that are left that have won all their games play against each other, most likely for some kind of trophy.

Deema: Oh...again!

Narrator: Everybody laughed.

Molly: Anyways, it was Team Bubble Guppies versus Team Blue's Clues. Team Blue's Clues had been a REALLY, REALLY good team, and they were not about to lose to the Guppies. So, they played their best throughout the whole game. Now, it was the final play of the game. Team Bubble Guppies was leading 24-19. All Team Blue's Clues had to do was run a kick to the end zone, the place that you can get a touchdown (which is worth 6 points), and they would win.

Goby: All right guys, we gotta stop them!

Molly: Yeah! We can let them get a touchdown!

Goby: Are we ready to stop them?

Narrator: All of the Guppies yelled "Yeah!"

Goby: Let's go!

Molly: Now, there was a star Guppy (Get it?) on the team with purple pony-tails named Oona, and a yellow-haired star Guppy named Deema, that had gotten hurt on the previous play. And, on top of that, the best player EVER, Gil, was hurt the most. How could Team Bubble Guppies overcome this feat?

Goby: It was Nonny, their kicker (wink-wink) that was about to save them. He just didn't know it yet.

Molly: Set, hut!

Narrator: That's how the play starts.

Goby: Molly snapped the ball to Nonny, and he kicked it really far. The Blue's Clues player got the ball, and me and Molly missed tackling him. So, our only hope was Nonny. Nonny knew he wouldn't get hurt if he didn't tackle the player, but he also knew that if he did tackle the player, the team, HIS team, would win the "Best-Ever Championship Football Game" trophy.

Molly: So, Nonny started to run, and run, and RUN! He ran so fast! He got closer, and closer, and CLOSER to the player, but you won't believe the saddest thing that happened next.

Narrator: Deema, Gil, and Oona were on the edge of their seats.

Molly: Nonny missed tackling him.

Narrator: Deema, Gil, Oona and even Nonny were disappointed.

Molly: The Blue's Clues player ran for the game-winning touchdown. But, everything wasn't hopeless. Team Bubble Guppies got the MVT trophy. It was for the "most valuable team" in the Nick Jr. League of Football.

Narrator: All the Guppies cheered.

Molly and Goby: THE END!

Deema: That was a great story guys!

Molly: Thanks, Deema!

Oona: So, Nonny, do you think you could make the game-winning tackle in the real football game?

Nonny: I…I don't know. I…I guess I'll give it my best shot if it happens.

Oona: Yay! So, can I come over to your house and practice football with you?

Nonny: Um, I guess.

Oona: Yay! Let's go home! Wait! I need to ask Gil if he can come over, too. We might need an extra player.

Narrator: So, Oona asked Gil if he could come over. He obviously said yes. Gil is REALLY into football.

Narrator: So, Oona and Nonny (oh, and Gil, too :D) walked over to Nonny's house (of course, after school was over).

Chapter 3: Back at Nonny's House…

Narrator: As soon as school was over, Oona followed Nonny to his house. BTW, Oona discovered Nonny's house was 2 houses away from his (unbelievable)!

Oona: So, Nonny? You wanted to be kicker, right?

Nonny: Right.

Oona: Okay. So, let's pretend that Gil is on the other team trying to receive the ball. Nonny, I'll snap, or give, the ball to you.

Narrator: Oona snapped the ball to Nonny. He got the ball.

Oona: Now, to kick it, you swing your leg, or tail, up as you drop the ball.

Narrator: Nonny did what Oona told him.

Oona: Now, let's demonstrate, Gil.

Gil: Okay. So, Nonny, I get the ball. Then, Oona tries to tackle me.

Narrator: Gil tried to juke Oona, but Oona was too fast! Oona tackled Gil.

Gil: Now, Nonny, if you and Oona were the only players left that were actually capable of tackling the player with the ball, here's the situation. Let's say Oona missed the tackle…

Narrator: Oona giggled.

Gil: …and you were the only person left that could tackle the player, you would try and tackle the legs, or tail, so you would get hurt as much.

Nonny: Wait…as much?!

Oona: Uh, oh.

Gil: Okay, you're going to get hurt, whether it's from not at all to "I think I need to see the doctor" hurt.

Nonny: Um…I don't think I want to play anymore.

Narrator: Nonny walked away.

Oona: Gil? Why did you tell him that? You know Nonny doesn't like getting hurt!

Gil: I…didn't…well…ugh. This is my fault. I shouldn't have picked football for today's activity. Then, this would have never happened. I'm sorry, Oona.

Oona: That's okay, Gil. You and I are family. We're supposed to forgive each other.

Narrator: Gil started looking around.

Gil: Where is Nonny?

Oona: Uh, oh. We have to find him! He's our friend! Gil!

Gil: What?

Oona: If we don't find Nonny, he may never be our friend again!

Gil: Why are you acting like this? I've never seen you this worried in my life! Usually, you're so calm?

Oona: I was the one that dragged my best friend into this mess. And now that I've done that, I may never see him again.

Gil: Oh, yeah. That's kinda bad.

Narrator: So, Oona and Gil set off to find Nonny.

Chapter 4: I Didn't Want to Play

Oona: Gasp! I know where Nonny's hiding!

Gil: Where?

Oona: Whenever he wants to be alone, he hides in the forest. He makes really great friends with the animals.

Gil: Well, forget the animal part. Let's go find Nonny!

Narrator: The two Guppies headed towards the forest.

(At the forest) Nonny (speaking to some small forest animals): (Sigh) I let my friends down. They'll probably never forgive me for ditching them at my house. But, I just don't like getting hurt. It…HURTS.

Narrator: All of a sudden, Nonny heard faint voices in the distance. (Oona) Nonny? (Gil) Nonny? Where are ya buddy?!

Nonny: Oona? Gil?

Narrator: Nonny, Gil and Oona were staring right at each other.

Oona: NONNY! (:D I just couldn't help myself!)

Narrator: Oona ran up and hugged Nonny. Then, she tackled him!

Nonny: Hi, Oona. What are you doing here?

Oona: Wait, are you hurting anywhere?

Nonny: Uh, no?

Oona: I just tackled you…

Nonny: WoW! I didn't get hurt at all!

Gil: Yeah. I forgot to tell you those "I have to see the doctor" tackles are very, very rare.

Nonny: Gil!

Narrator: Gil and Nonny hi-fived with their tails.

Nonny: I feel a lot better about that football game!

Oona: Yay!

Gil: All right!

Narrator: So, the Guppies went to get their permission slips signed. Then, when tomorrow came, and it was time for school, the Guppies could play the football game.

Chapter 5: Game Day

Narrator: All the Guppies were in their uniforms as they were about to take the field at Guppy Stadium.

Oona: You ready, Nonny?

Nonny: Yeah!

Narrator: And Nonny started…laughing!

Gil: Nonny, you…laughed. Huh?

Nonny: Yeah, I know. It's just that…you guys encouraged me to be here right now. Thank you. Oh, yeah. That game of hide and seek was fun, too.

Narrator: All the Guppies laughed. And, after they took the field, the game started. It was a high scoring game coached by Mr. Grouper himself. Then, with 2 seconds left in the game, the Guppies had the ball. They were down 44-42. A field goal would win the game.

Deema: What's a field goal?

Nonny: (Sigh) A field goal is where the kicker tries to kick it through the yellow structure called the goalpost. It's worth 3 points if it's good.

Deema: Triple oh!

Narrator: All the Guppies laughed. Anyways, the Guppies were going to try and kick a field goal. Although, they were 65 yards away. That's a long distance away from the goalpost! The record field goal in history was only 64 yards. Could Nonny pull off the impossible?

Nonny: (Sigh) I can do this.

Narrator: The referee blew his whistle. That meant Nonny could kick the football at any time.

Deema: You can do it, Nonny!

Goby: You can do it, Nonny!

Molly: You can do it, Nonny!

Narrator: Then, Nonny looked over at Gil and Oona. They both said:

You can do it, Nonny!

Nonny: (Sigh) I can do this.

Narrator: Nonny got the ball. It was a fake field goal! Nonny tried to run it down the field for a touchdown. One opponent tried to tackle him. Nonny pushed him aside. Another opponent tried to tackle him. Nonny pushed him aside. There was one more tackler. Nonny and the tackler tackled each other. And, something awful happened. Nonny was pulled down by the tackler. Everything was hopeless for the Guppies. BUT, something aweSOME happened. When the tackler tackled Nonny, he tackled Nonny in the end zone, FOR A TOUCHDOWN! And, he didn't even get hurt.

Oona: Yay! I knew you could do it, Nonny!

Gil: Yeah, buddy!

Nonny: Thanks, guys!

Narrator: All the Guppies started chanting: No-NEE! No-NEE! No-NEE! (No-NEE obviously means "Nonny")

Narrator: After the game was over, Nonny got the hiccups. He went inside the school to get a drink of water. After he was done, all the Guppies, with Oona and Gil leading the way, decided to scare the hiccups out of Nonny. Now, they thought it was funny when Nonny gets scared because he always pretends to faint, making a game out of it.

(Whispering) Gil: All right, everybody. On 3. 1, 2, 3! RROOAARR!

Narrator: Nonny screamed as he jumped 10 feet in the air. He landed flat on his back.

Oona: Ouch! That must hurt.

Nonny: The only thing that hurts right now is my heart. You guys scared my half to death!

Narrator: All the Guppies laughed.

Molly and Gil: So, that's the end of the story. We'll see you for the next story!

Gil: I always wanted to kick a ball through a goalpost.

Narrator: Gil was about to kick a football when…

Oona: 1, 2, 3! RROOAARR!

Gil: AAAAAAH!

Narrator: Gil flew straight out the door. All the Guppies laughed.

Molly: The End!


End file.
